1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lightning detection systems, and more particularly, to lightning detection systems utilizing one or more remotely located electric field and/or magnetic field detecting lightning detectors for determining the location of a lightning discharge to ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic and/or electric field detecting lightning detection systems are known. Such systems generally employ one or more detectors that detect the amplitude and azimuth of the field produced by a lightning discharge to ground. When only a single detector is employed, the relative amplitudes of the east-west and north-south components of the field determine the azimuth of the discharge and the amplitude of the field determines the distance to the discharge, with the distance being inversely related to the amplitude of the field. When multiple detectors are employed, the location is generally computed from the azimuth information provided by the various detectors utilizing triangulation techniques.
While the above-mentioned systems do provide a way to determine the locations of lightning discharges with some degree of accuracy, variations in the amplitudes of the fields produced by different discharges limits the accuracy with which the range may be calculated. Multiple detector systems utilizing azimuth angles and triangulation techniques are not dependent on the strength of the field produced by the discharge, but are not very accurate when the discharge occurs along or near an imaginary line passing through two of the detectors.